Five Night's at Freddy's S1 E3: Five Night's to get Home
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: Janet Baker feels home sick after the events of Halloween, leading to the one thing that she worried about the most...


Five Night's to get Home

Janet's POV:

I sat alone at one of the party tables in the pizzeria. I have sitting here for awhile, thinking. Vincent is gone, old friends reunited, and we had a great Halloween. I wish my parents could see me now. _My parents_. Now that is the first time I started to talk about them. For some reason, I have beginning to feel homesick and anxious. I don't know why. I didn't tell anyone yet but...oh well. I sigh I began to feel a bit sleepy. I put my head down on the table and in an instance, I fell asleep. I open my eyes to see that I was in the hallway of the pizzeria. What was I doing there? I looked in front of me. It was a person in a golden freddy suit. " _Oh no.._ ", I said in my head. I tried to walk the other away but I couldn't, my hands felt like they were chained. And he had the other end to keep me moving forward. I could not fight back. So I followed him. We made it to that forbidden room. " _Wake up! WAKE UP!",_ I yelled in my head. But it did not work. He open the door and pushed me inside. He was much stronger than I have remembered. That blow pushed me right into the corner of the room. I was freaking out. I then feel a hand touch me. I look up. It was my mom. She looked at me with a smile. Suddenly she was tied up. I never told her that I escaped. How could have he got her?! He took off the suit. And smiled evilly at us, " Well,well, this must be your mother.", I stare at him wide-eyed. " Stay away from her!", I said trying to block her from him. He chuckles darkly, " Oh it would be such a shame if something…" , he stabbed through me and into my mother. "HAPPEN TO HER!", I screamed. " MOM!", I cried out. I then felt the sharp pain. " Gah! M..mom..", I said in between sobs. He came over to me. He laughed again, " Oh would you look at that! Two murders at the same time!", I held my chest in pain and fell to the floor. I kept crying. " MOM!", I yell one more time. Then I woke up. " Hey there," a voice said behind me. " You alright?" I turned around. It was Jake. "Gah! Yeah...yeah I'm fine. Just had a nightmare...that's all.", Jake turned his head to the side. " Just had a nightmare and that's all? You were tossing and turning. Plus you were screaming 'mom' out loud." I blush being embarrassed by my outburst, "I did all that?", I asked. " Yeah. You should hear me when I dream. My dad said I was having a nightmare and I was shouting ' Ok I will say it! Destiny! Destiny!' over and over again.", I look at him confused but I cracked a smile. " Sorry for me causing all that ruckus. ", I apologized. " It's fine. Anyway, we are getting ready to close,"Jake said looking to the door. I nod, "Right."

Jake's POV:

"Right", Janet says. I was concerned for Janet. Janet has been like this for two days. After Halloween she was fine but then she was all sad and depressed. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I knew she probably won't say anything. " The Fazbears and I are going to play a song while my dad is doing his thing." she looked at me curiously " What song are you going to do?", She asked. " I don't know. But we will figure something out." I didn't know what to sing. "Ok.", she said. She seemed to be fine with my answer which was a bit unusual. She would ask more questions. But not this time. I climb on stage. The Fazbears were ready to play. "Foxy? You play the piano?"

"OFF COURSE I DO! IS IT JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A HOOK?!" ,he snapped. I blinked. "O...k then." I turned to Janet who was sitting by the stage smiling. Think. What song would make her happy. " What song do you recommend, Janet?",Janet look up," Hmm..I'm not sure.," She says scratching her head. Freddy came up to me whispered in my ear. After he finished I said, "Oh ok sure we can sing that." Bonnie tuned his guitar and played the beginning part of 'Johnny B Goode' than everyone got into the song. Chica was on drums, Freddy and I on we're on vocals, and Foxy on piano(He took his hook off. It turns out he has another robotic hand underneath it!). Janet seem to know the song. She smiles more. I sang the first line of the song and I felt like I can do power of music,baby! We sang through the song and played another good one. " Hey guys play 'Power of Love' I created my own lyrics for it." Freddy and the others were confused. "Ok?", Janet seem to giggle a little. It's working! " ONE TWO THREE FOUR!" They band started to play. I started to dance. My time to shine. ' " _Immortality! Is my thing! Cut one arm off, it doesn't do much. My heart just stopped but I don't care! Immortality is thing that's there!"_ The chorus is my favorite part. " _Don't take bullets! Take no pain! Don't need a bullet train to end my fame! I'm stronger than ever but I feel the same! That's who I can beeeeee! IMMORTALITY!"_ The band played more and I kept singing about my "undead" power. That was best fun I ever had. Janet could not help but laugh. She seemed to really enjoy it. As the song ended she clapped for us and was still laughing. "Well what do you think?" , I say to Janet. She stopped laughing and smiled, "I loved it.", she says with delight. " Well good, I've been working on this piece for a while and I thought I wanted to share it." , I said back to Janet. "All this singing made me hungry. Let's eat!" , Chica said cheerfully. Everyone ran over to the kitchen for a delicious slice of Freddy Fazbear Pizza! Janet was the last one in the kitchen. She was still smiling though. Which is good. Chica made a Meat Lover's Pizza (or well know as "The Fazbear Combo") and everyone including me was very happy. " This is very good Chica.", Janet commented. " Thanks, Janet! I knew everyone would like it! I am very happy about this one.", Chica said delighted. " What about you guys",Chica asked. " Its very good, Chica.", Bonnie says smiling. Bonnie looks over to Freddy. " I love it. 10 out of 10!" Freddy at Foxy, "Foxy?" Foxy was busy eating his pizza when he stopped and looked at us. He swallowed and said, " Oh I be liking it mateys!", Janet giggled after that response. " I am glad you like it.", Chica says happily. " I don't know how you do it. But I don't really care. Your pizza making skills will live on!" I say. Janet was the only left to make a good comment. " You make the best pizza, Chica.", Janet says smiling. " It's almost like my..", she stopped mid sentence. " Nevermind.', she said frowning a bit. " I think what she meant to say was that she loves it. No comment needed.", I said quickly. Phew that was close. The last thing I want is to get Chica mad or worse. You don't want to see a robotic chicken go mad. Janet went back into deep depression again. ' _Fuuuudge!_ ' I say in my mind ' _What do I do know?'_ Janet sighs then tries to smile again. " Well...it is now 5:30", Janet comments. I look at my watch. " Oh my! It's almost 6! What do you guys want to do?" They looked at each in search for an answer. " Arr, what about we throw knives at Jake?" , Foxy said. Janet looks surprised. " I am not sure we should do that.", Janet said acting like her protective self. " Yeah we should throw knives at Jake!" says Freddy. " Guys...I am not to sure about this.", She says trying to defend her point. Bonnie looked at my forehead and says, " I bet I can hit his forehead." Chica replied, " You're on Bonnie!" " GUYS! ", Janet yelled then she pauses, "Nevermind...I will catch up with you." Janet storms out of the room. "Janet, come on! Please! They just want to have-" A knife hit my forehead. I fell backwards. " Bullseye!" , Freddy said. I looked over at the door. Oh boy, I really did it this time. " Hey get that scallywagger before he leaves!" Foxy cried out.

Janet's POV:

I stormed out. I could not take it. The feelings I had earlier came back again. I didn't know what to do. I decided to sit at one of the party tables near the stage and hang out there. Maybe I should take a nap. No. I shouldn't. What if it happened like last time? I tried to fight my urge to sleep. I sighed. It was no use. I put my head down and slept. " Hey Janet," a voice came out of nowhere. I open my eyes. Jake stood there with knifes in his chest, back, one in the forehead, and one where his...nevermind. I looked at him surprised, "Are you ok?!", I yelled quietly. "Duhh, I'm fine. Can you help with these knives?", I nod. I took all the knives out. The hardest one was the forehead. "What about this one?" I said pointing to his lower region. "Don't worry I'll get it." ,I smile a little then I frown. Jake noticed. "Sorry about the whole thing back I want to get serious for a moment. I need to ask you something. It's about… the past few days.", I look at him a little nervous," What do you mean?', I question trying to pretend nothing was wrong. " What is on your mind? I know you by now and I know that you're upset.", I blush . He knew. "Y...Yeah.", I say quietly. I sit back down on the party table next to me. Jake sat next to me, " Tell me, what is wrong, let me help you." I sigh and then told him my story, "Well it's about...my parents. I'm just feeling...homesick. Since the incident, I felt like I could not go home because I did not want Vincent to find out where I lived. I wanted to keep my family safe. So I never went back. Since Vincent is dead, I never thought about home...until now.", I start to tear up, " Oh Jake I miss them so much. I-i really do." Jake look at me with sympathy. " I-i didn't know that. I'm sorry to hear that." " It's..fine..", I said with more tears coming down my face. " What can I do to help you? There's gotta be something I can do?", I sigh again," I don't think there is..", Soon the clock said 6:00am and Jake's alarm went off on his digital watch. I soon heard footsteps coming down the hall. I look towards the sound. It was Mike, Jake's father. " Hey dad, how was the shift?" , Jake said. "It was fine I guess." He looks at me. "Janet? What's wrong?" I didn't want to tell Jake's dad about my parents but what's the point in not telling him," I-i miss my parents...I haven't seen them in so long...and I am not sure if they still live and in the same house since the disappearance of...well...me.", I say rubbing my shoulder. Mike looked at me worried, " Hmm… Here let me take you to the police station they could probably find your parents." I immediately shook my head. NO! Please...I mean...they known that I am probably dead and….I'm not sure how they would react.", I said embarrassed but still upset. " Janet, do you know what happened with me? I was reported missing after I "died". After, our little thing with Vincent, I learned I was reported missing.", I look up interested, " I am too. But by now... they think I'm dead." Jake rolled his eyes. I can see his bright red pupils roll around his eye socket. " Janet, what I did was a pretty dumb idea but hey, I'm here and the public knows that i'm fine. I went back to my house and my dad here took me to the police station and they took care of the problem." I understood what he was saying now. I look at him interested and sighed once more, " So...I guess we should head to the police to get this settle out, huh?" Jake nodded his head. Some of the blood inside his forehead was still leaking out. " Yes, you might get a couple of shocked faces but at least let them know you're alive and living. Besides, you could've been gone for that long right?", I agreed but then I laughed awkwardly, " Yeah about that...I have been gone for awhile...a LONG while.", I answered looking at the stage. "How long were you gone?" Jake said a little confused, " I am not sure. Well...", I looked around the room and said, " this is 1987 right?", Jake and Mike looked at me with the most shocked look. " Is there something wrong?", I asked a little worried. " Uh…let's say that you must of overslept," Mike said, "for 26 years.", I looked at them surprised, "26 years?! Then that means...it's...2013.", I was so shocked. " How? But..I…", I was so confused. "You know," Jake said with a smile, " I knew something was up when your looking at my phone and the TV really funny." He was right, I always got confused at their devices they seem so...different. " I don't know how this could be.", I say quietly. "Well, we can figure this out soon, come on let's get to the police station." , Mike says. I felt a little nervous, " I'm kind of having second thoughts on this guys...", I say anxiously. Mike looks over at me with a smile, " Come on, it can't be that bad right?"

Regular POV:

Questions were balling inside Jake's knifed destroyed skull: Who is Janet? And how did she get here if she didn't age 26 years? Before they could leave, Jake slipped on the Golden Freddy suit. He also talked to the Fazbears about Janet and where they were going. The robots walked back to their places on the stage and deactivated. As they rode to the police station, Janet kept flinching every time she looked in the rear view mirror because of Jake being in the suit. They got to the police station around 6:30 am. One of the cops came out. They let them in and told the three to wait. The cops learned about the disappearance of Janet Meredith Baker in 1987. The cops didn't seem surprised as they were accepting it. " We received note that on this date November 5th, 2013 that you guys will be here. Weird huh?" "Who sent the note?" , Jake asked. "We don't know. He called himself John Smith." Jake was curious. Janet did know anything about John Smith. Nor did Mike. " He also said that he will see you soon." The three were getting nervous. "Anyway, we will connect your parents and we will have them here as soon as possible." "Where are my parents?" , Janet asked,

"New Port City.",

"New Port City?", She questioned. The cop nodded. Janet looked back at Mike and Jake. " That's like half across the country but they will be here soon.", the cop said. Janet was a bit worried but smiled, "So Officer, how long will it take for them to get here?", Janet asked. "About three days; It will take us a while to contact them because they are still trying to recover from an attack they from that had to involve Green Lighting.", Janet looked at him confused, "What's Green lightning?", She asked not knowing what that was. " I don't know, I'm new to that stuff. It's some sort of electricity I guess." The cop said replying to Janet's question. Mike and Jake both look at the cop. " Well thank you officers." Mike said. They then left the police station and headed back towards the pizzeria. As Jake left the police station he looked over his shoulder and saw a kid hiding from behind the corner of the building. The kid turned the corner and disappeared. Jake shrugged it off. The three made it back to Freddy's. Janet sighs as they enter the pizzeria. The children already were dancing and playing around. Jake looks over to Janet. " Don't worry, your parents will be here as soon as possible. I promise.", Janet looks at him and smiles a bit. " Yeah.", She says smiling a bit more. " Janet, back at the station did you see that kid? He was staring at us." She shook her head. Jake felt like he was being watch. He felt insecure for himself. He also felt insecure for the Pizzeria, The Fazbears, and Janet. Well he ever see this person again? Is he dangerous? " Jake, don't worry about. He can't find us." she said with a smile. Jake exhaled. "Yeah, your right." , Janet looked at him, " Are you starting to get worried?", she asked curiously. "Yes. Very. John Smith is used as a name for someone who can't be identified...", Jake paused for the dramatic affect. " When the person is dead.", Janet looked at him surprised, " D-d-dead?", she said a little scared. " Nah i'm just joking. But they do call them John Smith when their bodies can't be identified. And I also get this feeling like this person is not from here.", Janet looks at him now worried herself, "'Not from here?". Jake nodded and turned around, rustling through his black hair. He exhaled. " Maybe. NAH don't listen to me! I'm just a little… insecure ya know?", Janet nods, "Yeah...I know how you feel. Hey...were both insecure. I am not saying it's a bad thing. I mean being a little more cautious than others is good. Right?." Jake nodded, " Yeah, well i'm going to head home. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?", Janet nods then sighs, " Yeah...I guess so.", she says with a pause. Jake looks up at her, " Well…see ya. Have a good rest of the day. Make sure nothing get's ya." Jake walks out of the Pizzeria and gets in Mike's green van. She waves to him as he drives away. She was in the Pizzeria with all the children playing around with Freddy and the others. She sat down near the stage and watch the robots was thinking about falling asleep but something kept her up, " No. I am not falling asleep." , she says to herself. Suddenly the front doors opened. " Jake? What are you doing here?", Jake said nothing. He turned his head slowly at her. She looked at him a bit confused, " Jake? You ok?', she asked. He smiled. His smiled stretched to reveal bloody sharp teeth. He moved to her slowly. She panicked and tried to run. But she couldn't move. The kid's that were near her payed no attention. She starts to shake. She breathes heavily staring into his eyes. As the creature reached for her, she closed her eyes then opened them. He was gone. The kid's around her still did notice. _What was that?_ she thought to herself.

The Fazbears will return in:

" Five Night's of Who"

Author's Note's:

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Hello readers! Thanks for reading our late episode(sorry about that) to the FNAF series. "FNoW" will be published on Saturday along with the next episode(also a crossover) on Sunday. As you know, FNAF is not ours and Jake and Janet are OC's. Feel free to ask questions, we love to answer them:)~ The Jake and Janet's Universe Crew


End file.
